


Shut Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodnight, And Sleep

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Cringy humor at the end im sorry, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Platonic Bed-sharing, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Requested by @lonelyboy-in-spaceHe would do his research, unbeknownst to him, for days. Time was wierd up there. On earth, that didn’t translate well.





	Shut Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodnight, And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what song the title is from, I will love you forever

No matter how many times his siblings made fun of him for it, the moon did do terrible things to Luther Hargreeves’ mind. Total isolation for four years messes with a lot of things, like, I don’t know, your sleep schedule. He would do his research, unbeknownst to him, for days. Time was wierd up there. On earth, that didn’t translate well. Luther would spend his nights laying awake, memories playing on repeat in his head.

Momories of running through town, yelling Five’s name. Memories of Ben bleeding out in his arms. Memories of watching Diego pack his bags and climb out his window a week later. Memories of the others following in his footsteps. Memories of chemicals hitting his chest, and feeling the life seep out if him along side his blood. Memories of waking up in a body that doesn’t belong to him.

So what else was there to do but train? Train until his muscles ached, until he could barely move, until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. And still, he kept going. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept going he could fix himself. Fix this body his father gave him without his permission.

He hit his special punching bags with all his might, feeling the aching in his arms spread to his shoulders, up his shoulder blades, then to his head. The world around him was slow and out of focus. What was Vanya yelling? Something about a family meeting? She looked irratated. His eyes fluttered shut, and Vanya’s yelling went from annoyed to concerned in a blink. The last thing he saw was his sister running towards him, then his vision went black.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING, WORKING UNTIL HIS BODY FUCKING GAVE OUT ON HIM? WAS HE FUCKING POSSESSED?”

“Diego, if he was possesed by anything, I would know.”

The conversation Luther woke up to was ridiculous, to say the least. Why did he work until his body gave out on him? To fix himself. He had to, because if he didn’t, he would probably wouldn’t let himself live much longer.

“GUYS!” Ben yelled. “He’s awake.”

All the sudden all eyes were on him, and his face felt hot.

“Great, now I can ask him.” Diego said. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?” He said incredulously.

“Diego, calm down…”

“NO, IM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN. LUTHER, YOU DEPRIVED YOURSELF OF SLEEP, FOOD, AND WATER, AND YOU WORKED OUT UNTIL YOUR HEART NEARLY STOPPED!” He lowered his voice for a moment. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry… I just…” he said, before pausing.

“Just what, Luther?” Allison asked.

“I DONT WANT TO LOOK LIKE THIS ANYMORE! I couldnt sleep, and I thought that, if I tried, I could…” he trailed off. “ I just wanted to like myself again.” He said quietly.

The silence following that statement made Luther feel even more upset than before. Blinking back tears became harder, and eventually, they started rolling freely down his face. His breathe hitched, and sobs started racking his shoulders.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

Klaus was the first one to move, wrapping his arms around Luther’s neck and pulling his head to his shoulder. “There, there. Don’t be sorry, please don’t cry… guys I need some backup!”

Allison came to his rescue, gently rubbing his upper back. “Luther, we understand, but this isn’t healthy! And I know thats rich coming from me, but there are better ways to deal with it. We could get Pogo to find out how to reverse engineer the syrum! We all would help, and we might be able to get you back to normal.”

“Dont do that.”

“What?”

“Give me hope.”

They froze for a second, before noticing Luther’s smile. They burst out laughing.

“I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE SHOWED YOU MEMES!” Klaus yelled in protest as Luther chuckled into his shoulder.

Once everything had calmed down, they dragged him to his room and pushed him onto his bed. The others said goodnight and went to sleep, exept Klaus.

Klaus kissed his forehead and firmly told him to sleep, before laying down next to him. “Klaus, what are you-”

“Shhh. Sleeeeeeeeeeep.”


End file.
